We Meet Again
by ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria
Summary: After two years of being in hiding Chloe returns to San Francisco but she isnt only she bring her 11month old daughter Natasha Fey Petrov. One little thing Alek has no clue hes the father. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is We Meet Again as I promised. I really hope its as good as all of you hoped it would be so read and review any suggestions comments ect. Also I say this for mall my stories but I don't own TNLOCK.**

**Alek: And She never will**

**Me: Nope sadly I wont but atleast I get to read and write about it and also watch it:D**

**Alek: Too bad you'll never get to own me**

**Me: If I owned you youd be screwed and not literally.**

**Alek: I hadn't even thought of it like that**

**Me: Uhuh sure anyways on with the story**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

My name's Chloe King, Im 19 years old. I'm part of an ancient race called the Mai. We are the descendants of Beset a powerful cat goddess. We used to get along with humans. We were their protectors and we guided them. Then we had a falling out. We got tired of taking their orders. I am The Uniter. I was born to unite the races. I have done my job. I still have 3 lives left. It went against the prophecy. But the prophecies can be wrong. But now im living a happy life in Berlin with my baby girl Natasha Amy Petrov . She's almost a year old her birthday is next week. Im flying out to San Francisco to celebrate it with my family and her father and his family. But he doesn't know about her. That's why when we get there im going to say her last name is King. My flight leaves tomarrow morning at 5 am, so im spending tonight get the moving van situation. Only 3 people know about Natasha, Amy, Paul, and Jasmine. After the Moving people left decided to take a little cat nap. Catnap get it. Anyways Natasha was fast asleep in her crib soon I followed.

_The next day (Still Chloe's POV)_

It was 5 am and I was so tired. I had all of mine and Natasha's things packed and we were in a taxi on the way to the airport. I was holding her in my arms because there wasn't a car seat. After about an hour we got to the airport we checked our bags and everything else you have to do before getting on the plane. Finally after an hour of waiting, we boarded the plane. The plane would me taking us to LA then we would take a train to San Francisco where I would look for an apartment. It was a 32 hour flight so I had a lot of time to kill. I was thinking of what Alek would think of me. Had he found someone else. I mean I would see if he had, its been 2 years. Well not exactly 2 years. After I left I had just found out I was pregnant. I decided to name her after my best friend the one who was there for me through everything. Amy. I also like the name Natasha so I decided to make her middle name Amy. I felt myself getting sleepy so I decided to just close my eyes and relax. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_2 days later (Chloes POV)_

Natasha and I were on the train. We were about an hour away from San Francisco. I had taken her to the bathroom so I could change. I knew I would be seeing Alek today so I wanted to look nice. I decided to put on a pinkish corset tube top, a white cover up, a black, white, and pink puffy skirt, pink flats, and my black fake jeweled dangle earrings. I decided to dress Natasha in pink also. I dressed her in a pink sailor dress. She looked adorable. I decided to put on some nude lipgloss. By the time we got back to our seats it was time to get off. I grabbed mine and Natashas bag. I would be meeting Amy and Jasmine and Paul. Amy would be taking Natasha while me and Jasmine go back to the apartment and prepare to go apartment hunting. I was sitting on a bench when I heard that familiar voice. "Ohmygod Chloe" Amy yelled. "Amy" I yelled back. She ran over to me staring at me and Natasha. "Can I hold her?" She asked. "Yes but you can do more than that. Can you take her while me and Jasmine go apartment hunting?" I asked a little nervous. "Of course and by the way I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT. Did your aid my closet?" She giggled. "Thanks Ames you're a life saver and no I haven't seen you in almost two years but im glad you like it." I replied. We talked about random things until we got out. Amy took Natasha and Jasmine and I went back to the apartment. "I must warn you Alek will be here." Jas said. "I don't mind. Has he been seeing .. . " I paused. "Anyone else." I finished. "Actually he has her name is Mimi. But hes not as happy as he used to be. She replied. "Why, what do you mean not as happy as he used to be?" I asked. "When he was with you he was so happy. Now its like hes missing half his heart. He misses you Chloe. When you were in hiding he would cry in his sleep for you. The hole in his heart never fully went away but with Mimi it healed a little bit." She replied sadness in her eyes. "I see, I missed him too I even used his last name as Natasha's. But I cant let him know that yet." I said. Jasmine Unlocked the door and as we walked in I saw Alek sitting on the couch with his arm around Mimi. Its been 2 years but why did I feel my heart breaking? "We have a visitor." Jasmine said. "Who, you never told me about someone coming over." He replied. "Yes well it was a surprise." Jas said. He looked up staring at me. "Hello Alek" I said. He just sat there stunned. "Chloe?" He asked. "In the flesh" I stated. "Can me and Chloe talk alone?" He asked. Jasmine and Mimi just nodded. They walked out of the apartment and went down to the lobby.

"I can't believe it. Its really you." He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. At first I didn't know what to do but I decided to hug him back. "There is something you should know." Alek said. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Mimi and I . . . are engaged." He stated. I tried to hide the sadness and the hurt in my eyes. "Well congratulations Alek, I'm so very happy for you" I smiled the best fake smile I could muster. "Are you sure" He asked. "Of course im sure. I want you to be happy and if Mimi makes you happy go for it." This time I meant it. Sometimes you have to let the ones you love most go. I got a text from Amy saying Natasha had gotten hurt. "I- I got to go. It an emergency. I said and ran out. "Wait I'll come with you" He said grabbing his jacket.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I wasn't going to let her walk out of my life again. I knew she was upset about Mimi. But the truth is never stopped loving Chloe and I don't think I ever will. She was my first love and I hope she'll be my last. "So what exactly is the emergency." I asked confused and worried at the same time. "Its Natasha." She said. "Who's Natasha?" I asked. "She's my daughter." She said.

**AN: So cliff hanger dun dun dun I hope you liked it**

**Alek: Very suspenseful**

**Me: Why thank you Alek**

**Alek: No problem. So what now?**

**Me: I don't know wanna play Parcheesi**

**Alek: Sure why not**

**Me: Read and review while I kick Alek's ass at Parcheesi baai**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter I couldn't figure out how to end it any other place. So for everyone who has read my other stories you all know what is going on for those of you who don't, I'll tell you what's going on. I wont be on as much after this Monday because school starts for me ill try to update every weekend and once on a regular week. So try to contain your excitement also. Chloe isn't going to tell Alek that he is the father just yet and also Mimi wont be around for much longer. So read and review.**

**Alek: RACHEL!**

**Me: What is it Alek?**

**Alek: How important was that ceramic cat on the mantle?**

**Me: Very. Alek what did you do? **

**Alek: **uh** . . . Nothing. You know I think I left the oven on gotta go *runs***

**Me: Alek get back he you bastard. *Runs after him* READ AND REVIEW PLZ**

**~~Aleks POV~~**

She had a child I can't believe it she's moved on. I still love her. I never stopped loving her. Who was the father. Was he still around. Was it a one night stand. All these questions were going through my head as we were in the elevator.

"Who's the father?" I asked

"I- I don't know" She stated sadness in her voice

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I mean I don't know who he is because he left us he left us for another family." She stated harshly but I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" I said placing my had on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

She looked up at me with a sad smile. When the elevator dinged we almost ran out. Of the apartment complex.

"We'll take my car" She said.

I just nodded. I noticed she had a very expensive car. It was a red Porsche Boxter Spyder.

"Nice car." I said

"Thanks" She said

We hopped into the car and sped to the hospital. Chloe seemed so upset I didn't want to bug her.

**~~Chloes POV~~**

I can't believe I lied to Alek. I mean I cant tell him. Not now. Right now im more worried about Natasha. We pulled up to the hospital and I parked it. We ran into the hospital and met Amy in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked

"She had an allergic reaction to some food I gave her." She said looking like she had committed a murder.

"What did you give her?" I ask

"Im so sorry I didn't know. I gave her a granola bar with nuts in it. They said baby safe. And I had no clue im so sorry Chloe. Please don't hate me." She sobbed.

I hugged her and patted her back calming her.

"Im not mad you didn't know I should have told you what she was allergic to. So what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well after I gave her the granola bar she seemed happy. After a bite she still seemed happy. But after a few bites she started coughing. So I decided to rub and pat her back but it wouldn't stop. I noticed her swelling a little bit and that's when her breathing stopped. So I called 911 and then called you." She stated.

"Its ok we'll get through this."

I decided to let go of Amy and ran up to Alek and hugged him. I sobbed into his neck as he stroked my hair and back.

"Chloe its going to be ok if shes anything like you she's stubborn and wont die. She's going to make it." He said trying to reassure me.

"What if shes not. What if she dies. What if I lose her. She's the only thing I have left to remind me of – of…" I stopped there not wanting to give anything away.

"Of what?" He asked

"Never mind." I stated

I went back to sobbing and hugging him we ending up sitting down me on his lap. That's when Mimi walked in.

"What the hell is going on here" She asked harshly.

"Nothing im just comforting a friend" he said

Somehow him just calling me a friend broke my heart even more than it already was.

"Oh really just a friend Why is she in your lap then?" She said

"Look Mimi you know I love you but she needs me right now her daughter is in critical condition." He said trying to reassure her.

"Im fine now ill just leave." I said

I got up off his lap as I started to walk away Mimi approached me.

"Do you really think he cares about you?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"Your wrong. He feels bad for you he doesn't give a shit about you." She said.

"Mimi you may think you know Alek but you don't and you sure as hell don't know me" I spat at her

"I do know your just a little whore now go back to your street corner where you belong." She said.

"The only reason he wants ot be with you is because ur a good fuck." I spat.

That's when I felt it. Her hand coming in contact with my cheek. I groaned in pain.

"MIMI YOU BITCH" I yelled

Alek came rushing over.

"Whats going on." He said then his eyes hit my cheek and eh gasped.

"Oh my god" he said

"What?" I asked.

He pushed me in front of a mirror and there were 3 claw marks on my cheek.

"Who did that he asked?" he asked worry and concern on his face

"Mimi" I whispered.

"She did this." He stared at me and cupped my face. "Im so sorry." He said.

I turned my face into his cheek, remembering the past. I sighed and stepped away to go to the ladies room. Once I got into the bathroom I wet a paper towel and wet my check wiping the blood and cleaning the cuts. Thankfully it wasn't deep enough to leave a scar when it heals. I heard footsteps.

"You can go and see her now." Jasmine said.

"Thanks ill be in there in a minute. I left the bathroom and headed to her room.

"We are going to keep her for the night just make sure shes okay. I recommend you go home and get some sleep." The nurse said.

I went and sat down by her bed.

"I know your too young to understand this but, I still love your father very much. But he has his own life now his own fiancé. It's always been just me and you. And im beginning to think it always will be." I said.

I kissed her head and walked out of the room not know Alek was there.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

She still loved the father of her child. But who was he. And the fact that hes engage and just taunting her I feel so horrible for her. I need to find out who the father is. And soon.

**AN: So I hope you liked it. Alek got his just desserts.**

**Alek: Everything hurts.**

**Me: *giggles* SUCK IT UP ALEK**

**Alek: But it hurts **

**Me: You call yourself a warrior. Your no warrior. You're a timid little kitten.**

**Alek: Am not**

**Me: Yes you are while Alek throws another hissy fit read and review thnx baai **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm glad you all are liking the story. I decided to make another chapter since I really shouldn't leave y'all hanging there. And some of you all want Chloe and Alek to get married. That's all in due time. Also Alek will find out this chapter but Chloe wont admit it til the next one so beware. :) **

**Alek: Can I have some cereal?**

**Me: Its 12 in the morning.**

**Alek: Your point?**

**Me: I don't know get me a bowl too, thanx kitten**

**Alek: excuse me?**

**Me: You heard me anyways while Alek is lecturing me Read and Review**

**Alek's POV~~**

I decided I needed to talk to Mimi. I could do it anymore. I cant pretend to that I'm happy with her. I don't love her. You can't fake love. Love is willing to do anything for that one person. Willing to risk anything. Even your life. I don't feel that for Mimi, I never had even when we had our fling in High school. I never loved her, I never will. I love Chloe Emma King.

"Mimi, I think we need to talk." I said

"Sure, about what babe?"

"About us." I stated

"I see can I say something first?" She asked

"Sure."

"I don't want you seeing Chloe anymore. I don't want you hanging out with her or even talking to her. She's not worth your time. She may have been the Uniter, but her job is done she's nothing but a mai now. I slutty mai that doesn't know what she wants." She stated. That was the last straw right there I was done.

"Mimi, don't talk about her like that. If anything you're a whore. I never loved you. I never will love you. I tried to make myself believe it was you I love but its not. Really your just a narcissistic bitch that only knows how to do 4 things, eat, breath, talk, and fuck. That's all you will ever know how to do. You don't know how to love someone. Hell, you don't even know what it is. So you know what? Whatever we had is over. Im done, the engagement is off. You can keep the ring it was cheap, kind of like you." I said. "Now get out of my apartment."

"Fine, if you really feel that way. I should've known you loved her you practically worship at her feet and not because she's the Uniter." With that she left.

I was finally free of Mimi and able to love the one I love. Finally.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

Jasmine and I after hours of searching for an apartment found nothing. I was disappointed where were Natasha and I going to live. I felt like I was a failure. We decided to go back to their apartment.

"Were back!" I yelled

"Hey, your cheek looks better." Alek said

"Why does that sound familiar?" I said and he chuckled

"How did the apartment search go? Find anything good. We found something. We found a whole lot of nothing that's what we found." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He was being awfully nice. Something seemed off. Something wasn't right.

"Where's Mimi?" I cringed

"She left." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Can we talk privately?" He asked.

"Sure I was going to go meet a friend anyways. Bye you crazy kids. Don't set the house on fire." Jasmine said.

I giggled.

"So what's up?"

"I broke it off. I ended our engagement."

"YOU WHAT! Why? I mean I don't particularly like her but I thought she made you happy."

"No she didn't. I made myself believe she did. But she didn't. I don't love her. What I was telling myself before was that, if you love someone your willing to do anything for them even kill. Your willing to risk everything for them. Even die. I would never do any of those things for her."

I sat there stunned not sure what to say, because I didn't know what he was getting at. What if he still likes me or what if I'm just the rebound and he's really dying inside.

"What are you trying to say A-Alek." I stuttered nervous my heart beating in my chest.

"I'm saying the same thing I said the night of the jackals. Remember?" he said

I shook my head I tried to block out everything bad that happened to me or the people I love.

"I'll remind you then. We belong together." With that he kissed me.

I didn't know what to do at first. I decided to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my fingers into his hair. I forgot how soft it was. **(AN: Sorry to interrupt but his hair looks so soft on the show I want to touch it ok AN over thnx)** I couldn't fight it I still loved him. I remembered about Natasha and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I just can't"

"Wait what?"

"I have to get Natasha. Im sorry."

I ran out the door and drove to the hospital to pick up my little princess.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

Chloe had her stuff here so I decided to do some digging. I had to find out who the father is, it was killing me. I searched through some photo albums. I saw one of her and Chloe when she was first boring. Even sweaty Chloe was beautiful. I noticed something odd about the picture. 1 thing there was no father there. And number 2 as I got closer I noticed she had my brown eyes. Odd, I'm sure im just seeing things. I found some more pictures everything seemed normal. Then I found the birth certificate. Everything seem normal.

_I here by certify _

_Mother: Chloe Emma King_

_Father: Alekzandr Daniel Petrov._

_As the mother and father of Natasha Amy Jasmine Petrov_

Wait what? I read it over and over not believing it. I heard the front door open.

"Chloe!" I yelled

"No It's Jasmine."

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure whats up?"

I showed her the birth certificate. Her mouth hanging open clearly in shock

"In the name of Beset What the bloody hell is this?" I yelled.

"It's a birth certificate . . ."

"Clearly, but why is my name on it"

"Because you're the father."

"Also obvious, but WHY wouldn't she tell me?"

"She was scared."

"Of what?"

"You leaving her, at first she thought you were happy with Mimi, so she didn't want to tell you and ruin things for you. She wanted you to be happy even if it made her unhappy."

"I would never leave her. I love her." I said not completely believing I said it outloud.

"I know you do but don't confront her She'll tell you when shes ready, she already stressed."

"Why?

"Because she feels like a failure at a mother because she cant give her daughter a nice home."

"She can stay with us for the time being I'm going to talk to Aunt Val. She does have a house not but 5 minutes away she might be able to let Chloe use it."

"That's a great idea anyways we should go to bed I don't know when Chloe will be home so I recommend you just go to sleep we'll hear her."

With that I decided to go to sleep and enjoy a dreamless slumber.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed well Alek knows I have some drama in my head which you will soon find out just cuz they will become a happy family doesn't mean the stories I got a lot planned for this story so ya R&R**

**Alek: Wanna play a game?**

**Me: what game?**

**Alek: I don't know you pick**

**Me: Um ok how about checkers.**

**Alek: you always kick my ass **

**Me: uhuh its fun lets play while I'm smearing him in checkers read and review thnx xoxo Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so sorry for not updating but school just started so I have a lot of things going on at the moment. I hope you enjoy the chapter I don't know when ill update again probably this weekend so bear with me :-) **

**Me: *Stumbles down stairs***

**Alek: well I think she just fell asleep while walking down the stairs so I better go help her so read and review **

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I got back to the apartment relatively late last night. I decided it was time to get out of bed and make some breakfast. I threw the covers off me and padded out to the kitchen. I jumped and landed in a crouch when I head a "hey" from the couch. The person chuckled.

"You know Chloe-" I cut him off

"If you were an assassin I'd be dead right now." I finished for him

He just smirked and I of course rolled my eyes.

"Im going to make breakfast." I said

He just nodded. I decided I would make pancakes. After about half an hour there was a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

"Breakfast is ready" I said

"Yummm" they all said

We all ate the pancakes greedily. It didn't take very long for us to finish them off. Alek told me he would do the dishes. And of course I had no problem with that what so ever. I was sitting on the lounge chair when Alek came up to me.

"Chloe can I talk to you?"

"Sure, of course what's up?"

"I talked to Valentina about the house situation." Alek said

"Oh"

"She said you and Natasha can live here until you can find a place we have plenty of room"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked

"Yep"

I jumped up and hugged him

"Thank you thank you thank you."

"No problem."

I stared up into the big pools of melted chocolate and felt myself melt a little. It hurt to know I was keeping something so vital from him. I was debating on whether I should tell him or not. What if I told him and he didn't want anything to do with her or he resented me for not telling him. What if he was ecstatic. Sigh this is so complicated.

Before I knew what I was doing I was leaning into him. He met me half way. His soft lips molding to mine. I lifted my hand up to cup his cheek while the other one reached around his neck tangling my fingers in his golden locks. He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. His hands were under my shirt on my back. His cool fingers sending shivers throughout my body.

"ehem" I heard a throat clear.

I saw an annoyed Jasmine

"Im really tired of having to shield my eyes every time I walk into my own apartment." She said

"Sorry" Alek and I mutterd.

Jasmine walked to her room closing the door. Alek and I decided to sit on the couch. Just as we had gotten comfortable Natasha started to cry.

"Guess the the angel is awake." Alek said

"Yep."

I walked into Alek's room where there was the crib I brought with me. I picked up Natasha and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shh shh there there." I whispered.

"Mommy's here now"

"I started singing her favorite song."

_You are my sunshine _

_You are my sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey _

_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take_

_My sunshine away_

I finished singing and she was fast asleep. I smiled at her and kisses her forehead laying her back in the crib.

"Sleep tight angel." I whisperd.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

Who knew Chloe King could sing. I thought her regular voice was angelic. But her singing was just amazing. Now I know where Natasha got the angelic like features from. I could see the similarities. She had her facial structure. The same golden curls, though it was short now I knew it would grow to be just like her mothers. The only thing of her mother's that she didn't have is her eye color. She had my chocolate brown eyes. I awoke from my daze when I saw Chloe walking my way.

"Shes asleep" She whispered

I nodded in return. We sat back on the couch. I lied down and pulled her on top of me. I stroked her hair as we sat there talking about nothing in particular.

"I think im falling in love with you" I whispered when I knew she was asleep.

**AN: Im so sorry I haven't updated I got a few PM's telling me to update. Don't worry im not ending it but school started so it will be harder for me to update but I'll try my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Im back so my writers block was gone because I got an awesome idea so if you think Alek and Chloe will all of a sudden be a happy family your so off but don't worry it will happen soon enough so tell me what you think :-) **

**Alek: So Rachel I was wondering . . .?**

**Me: Yes Alek?**

**Alek: Would you . . .?**

**Me: Would I what?**

**Alek: Would you kiss my teddy bear goodnight?**

**Me: Suuuuure?**

**Alek: Yay thnx**

**Me: *kisses bears head***

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I woke up to sunshine on my face. I noticed Natasha wasn't crying and began to slightly freak out and ran to her room. What I saw was the cutest thing ever. Alek had Natasha in his lap and was feeding her a bottle. I couldn't help but love this caring sweet side of Alek.

"Well good morning." I said

He jumped slightly.

"You know if I were an assassin you'd be dead right now." I continued smirking

"That's where your wrong, you would never hurt the person holding your child because you run the risk of accidently hurting her" He said smirking back at me.

"You know you seem to make a pretty good father, you sure you haven't done this before." I smiled at him.

"Yes, im relatively sure" He chuckled

"Okay I believe you." I said

"You know, how about we take Natasha to the park and have a picnic?" Alek asked

"Sure" I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"We can eat there so you and Natasha should get dressed." He said

"Okay." I picked Natasha up and brought her into the guest room. I looked through the closet I decided I pick out her outfit first. I picked out a blue and white sundress, with a white shrug, and white shoes. Now I just need to find an outfit for me. Hmmmm. I decided on an eye popping tube sundress, a white lace shrug, and white flats. I put my hair in some up some down and put a bow in the back. I added some lip gloss and some nude eye shadow and decided I was ready. **(Link of course on profile so look for it :-D)**

I picked up Natasha and walked into the living room. What I saw was beautiful. Alek was in a light blue button down shirt rolled up to the elbow, cackis, and sandles. He looked me up and down smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little. He scooped Natasha up and grabbed the picnic basket and took my hand leading me out the door.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

She looked stunning. Not that she didn't all the time, but she usually wears makeup, this time it was just her natural beauty. I had to use all my power not to set Natasha down and pounce on Chloe at that instant. I decided we wouldn't go to the park, but a secret private park. We got in the car and started on our journey.

"Where are we going Alek, the park is that way?" She said point backwards.

"Yeah, well change of plans." I replied

"Oh okay."

We drove for about another hour before we got to a gate.

"May I help u sir?" The gate man asked.

"Alekzander Petrov" I said

"Welcome back son." He said

"Thank you."

We pulled in through gate and Chloe's jaw dropped. I have to admit it was breathtaking. It had a huge fountain in the middle, a swing set, a bench, and a beautiful rose garden.

"It's so beautiful." She said

" I can think of something way more pretty"

"And what's that?"

"You." I stated.

She started blushing, and I decided to set out the picnic basket.

"So how about we play a game?" I asked.

"A question game so we can clue each other in on what's happened since you left."

"Okay." She said.

"Did you have a boyfriend after you left." I asked a little nervous.

"Yes, but it didn't end too well. He found out I was pregnant and well called me a slut slapped me and walked out." She said starting to up.

"Im assuming he knew it wasn't his." I said.

"Mhmm." She replied.

I pulled her onto my lap and stroked her hair.

"Its your turn." I said

"Did you have a girlfriend besides Mimi?" She asked

"Ya I dated someone named Carla, but it didn't last."

"Oh"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Because I didn't like her the way she liked me and I knew I never would."

She nodded.

"Did you know who the father was when ur boyfriend left you?" I asked

"Yes, I knew."

"I see."

"Who is the father." I asked wanting her to admit it was me.

"You don't know him." She replied getting nervous.

"Well where is he." I asked

"Hes not around anymore." She said.

"Well why not?"

"Because, he didn't want anything to do with the baby." She replied.

"So you have no clue where he is?"

"No" She stated. I cant believe she was lying to me.

"Oh" I stated shell shocked.

We finished eating and put Natasha in the swing set. We stayed at the park until dusk then decided it was time to get home.

"Were finally home" Chloe said as we walked through the door.

"Ya I know." I said.

"Im gonna put Natasha down she's asleep." She said

I nodded in return.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I put Natasha in her onesie pajamas and set her in the crib. I walked back into the living. I couldn't admit how bad I felt for lying to Alek. I knew he was father and I didn't tell him. But I need too.

"Alek. . ." I said quietly.

"Yes, love?" He asked

He made me melt everytime he called me that.

"We need to talk." I said

"Okay?" He said questioning it.

"I lied earlier."

"About?" He asked

"Not knowing who the father was."

"Who is it then?"

"You." I stated nervous.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU LIED ABOUT THE FATHER NOT BEING AROUND ABOUT IT NOT WANTING THE BABY. HOW COULD YOU?"

Tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry"

"Just tell me why, why would u not tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because. . ." I had tot hink fast I didn't want him to feel like he had to be with me.

" I don't want yo to be the dad." I said through my tears.

His eyes blared with anger.

"Fine, if you feel that way I'll stay out of you and Natasha's life." He said grabbing his coat and walking out the door slamming it behind him.

That's when the tears really started. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just cried. I was completely alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ik ik its been a while, buuuuuut heres a new chapter I don't really know how long its going to be yet. Im just going with the flow.**

**Me: *walks into bedroom***

**Alek: *Laying on bed shirtless ***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY SHIT**

**Alek : Did I scare you?**

**Me: nah, I always scream and yell "holy shit" when I walk in my room**

**Alek: anyways I figured since you weren't home id let myself in your room, plus your diary is very interesting.**

**Me; Y- Y- YOU READ MY DIARY!**

**Alek: mhmmm**

**Me: -grabs diary-**

**Alek: What are you gonna do with that?**

**Me: Youll see –Smacks with diary-**

**Alek: Ahhh no stop pleaaaaase**

**Me: uhhhhhh no YOU READ MY DIARY YOU BASTARD**

**Alek: Im sorry**

**Me: No your not. While I finish beating his ass please enjoy another chapter of We Meet Again.**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I had been crying for atleast an hour. Im surprised Natasha has slept through all of this. I heard the door open and immediately jumped up and landed into a fighting stance infront of my room. Just because the order was gone some people still wanted me. . . dead. They also wanted Natasha.

"Chloe? Are you in here?" The voice said.

"Jasmine?" I asked

"Yeah, why are you crouched in front of the doorway?"

" I thought you were someone who would hurt Natasha" I said getting up from my crouch.

"Why would someone hurt her, I thought the order was gone?" She asked.

"It is but there are still some people who want me and her dead, but I rather lose one of my last lives than lose my child."

"Your very brave Chloe, Now if I may ask, why do you look like you've been crying for the past hour?" She asked sounding worried.

"Cuz I got in a fight with Alek and he walked out and I think I may have ruined everything between us."

I couldn't help but start crying again. I could feel my heart slowly and painfully shattering. She walked over and hugged me.

"Alek always walks out when hes mad, but he never stays gone long." She said.

"I hope so, but this argument was bad, I mean really really bad." I said

"Well, tell me what happened?" She asked

I began to tell her everything. Everything I said, and everything I wanted to say instead. She just calmly nodded when necessary. After I was done talking she spoke up.

"You never should have said that, but I understand u were scared clearly you did mess up big time, but I'm sure he will be back by tomorrow."

I decided to add something to the conversation.

"I mean Alek is the most annoying, biggest pain in the ass, a cocky bastard, and sometimes I just want to slap that smirk off his face, but I love him."

"I know exactly how you feel, except I love him in a sisterly way."

I giggled and she left the room and I decided to go check on Natasha.

When I got in there she was sleeping peacefully, quietly snoring. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I went out onto the roof. I just layed there and looked at the stars. The night was so beautiful. I began to feel super tired, too tired to even get up. Not long after sleep over came me and I entered dream world.

_Chloe's Dream_

_I woke up in a large blooming flower field. Wait wasn't I on a roof before. I got up and walked around. That's when I saw it I stopped in my tracks. There was an arch made up of roses, and through that arch was an altar. Not just any alter, a wedding alter. There were people in the seats behind the alter. I didn't recognize anyone. There were 2 people at the alter. I couldn't see their faces. Then I heard the man talking._

"_I'm so blessed to have you. You have blessed us with a beautiful daughter. Im so happy I've found you, my life mate." I could tell it was Alek._

_Is he talking about me? Am I getting married? I couldn't help but feel completed and happy. Until I heard what he said._

"_I guess what im trying to say is Mimi Teague I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_I felt my heart shatter. I tried to scream for Alek. But he couldn't hear me, because nothing was coming out._

"_Alek? Alek? ALEEEEEK?"_

_No answer. I longed for him to hear me for that to be me there at the altar. I want to feel his arms around me. I want to wake up every morning to feel his arms around me. I want to raise OUR daughter together. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated cry. I could feel the tears slipping down my face. I was shaken awake._

_End of Chloe's Dream_ ( Still Chloe's POV)

"Chloe, Chloe wake up"

"Jasmine?" I asked

"Valentina"

"Oh you two sound a lot alike you know."

"I know" She said

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 12 hours."

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Well, Jasmine and I have some bad news."

Uh oh, I thought.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"Alek hasn't come home yet, well he has long enough to leave a note but im afraid hes run away." Those were the words that broken me completely.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it it's a cliffy I know but guess what THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP TODAY AS WELL SO YOU DOTN HAVE TO WAIT LONG SO JUST WAIT AT MOST AN HOUR AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS YALL BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you liked the last one and im gonna give you a little insite on my other stories so here they are.**

**Whats Wrong With Me: Mimi is who you think she is neither is gramsley. Also something traumatic will happen to Chloe.**

**My Happy Ending: Chloe and Brian become very close. He gets a little too close.**

**And this story: well you'll see but heres a little hint they make up in this chapter so im trying to make this super long. Hope you enjoy it and might come up with another story soon I don't know yet ill tell you the details later anyways read and review thanks.**

**Alek: Do we have anymore brownies?**

**Me: No you ate them all remember?**

**Alek: I certainly do not –scarfs down last brownie-**

**Me: Uhuh while this one is having a blonde moment read and review.**

**Alek: HEY THAT'S HURTFUL**

**Me: -rolls eyes- whatever**

**~Alek's POV~**

I cant believe she had said that. I honestly thought we were beginning to go back to normal. Those two years were murder on me. Mimi made me feel a little better, but nothing like Chloe had done. Why would she say those things. All I knew was I had to get away fast. I was at the park where I had take Chloe last night. I always came here when I wanted to think.

I decided I had been here long enough and decided I should go bk to the penthouse. I decided to listen in on the balcony. I really should listen to my own advice but I couldn't resist. I had to know what she was saying.

"I mean Alek is the most annoying, biggest pain in the ass, a cocky bastard, and sometimes I just want to slap that smirk off his face-"

That's all I had to hear. I decided I couldn't be here anymore. I snuck in throught the balcony and went into my room. I decided to leave a note atleat.

_Dear Jasmine, Valentina, and Chloe,_

_ I've decided to move on with my life and go back to my original pride. But remember a part of me will always be with the S.F Pride. I love you all very much. And Chloe, I love you more than life its self I know you don't feel the same way and that im just a pain in the ass to you, but I can't leave without telling you how I feel. Give Natasha a kiss for me and remember she is our sunshine no matter how much you don't want me to be her father. I understand im drawling on and on so ill end it here. I love you_

_Always,_

_Alek_

I didn't want to cry of course I didn't. But I felt like I was going to. I left the note in the bathroom and walked Into Chloe's room, where I saw Natasha sleeping. She was so peaceful, so beautiful just like her mother. I lept onto the balcony and saw Chloe sleeping. She looked so peaceful so care free. I bent down and brushed her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Chloe." I half whispered have mouthed.

I ran from roof to roof until I reached the airport. I bought a one way ticket to London and borded the plane. When I finally found my seat I I put my stuff in the cubby above my seat, I went to the bathroom and finally let my emotions loose.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I couldn't stop the sobs that were wracking my body. I felt my whole body go numb. Why? When? How? Those questions were the only thing in my mind. Why would he leave and not come back. When is he leaving? And how am I going to get him back?

I couldn't really say anything. I just kept staring into space.

"Chloe. Chloe. Chloe?"

I couldn't reply I was so far gone.

"Chloe sweetie, are you okay?" Valentina said

That was the first time I heard Valentina actually sound majorly concerned and motherly.

I was finally able to nod. I heard Natasha start to cry. I tried to get up but it was as if I was nailed to the floor.

"I'll make sure shes okay." Jasmine said

Again all I could do was nod.

"C-can I r- read the note?" It came out more as a whisper.

I read over the note and started to cry again. This was all my fault. He was moving on with out me without Natasha. I felt my heart and my soul slowly dying.

I decided I had to go to England I had to get him back as soon as possible.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

I awoke from my hardly there slumber. I couldn't get Chloe out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes she was there. I heard the Pilot announce that we were going to be landing soon.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in just about 10 minutes. Beware it will be a little bumpy. I hope you have enjoyed your flight. Remember to fly Delta."

10 minutes passed and I was getting off the plane. I was met surprisingly by warm sunshine. A man walked up to me and greeted me.

"Hello sir, Im sorry to bother you. But by chance would you be Alekzandr Petrov?"

"Hello my good man. Why yes I am Alek, and you are?"

"Oh, silly me, where are my manners? Im Joseph Whitlock. Im the London pride leader."

"It very nice to meet you, If you don't mind me asking why are you meeting me here?" I asked

"Well, I decided I should have you picked up personally plus you have a vistitor awaiting at the mansion."

"Already who could be there who knows me already?" I asked confused.

"They request that I not tell you. They just arrived. I was told of it on my way to the airport."

"Okay, So are we leaving now?" I asked

"Yes, of course we'll be on our way"

He walked us to a black car and opened it up.

"To the mansion please"

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

We were close to landing and I decided I should hurry up and change in the bathroom. I checked the weather and found it was going to be sunny and warm with a chance of rain. Of course I brought Natasha with me.

I dressed myself ina white tank top with a little frill, a hot pink bubble skirt with a blue belt, lace tights, and hot pink open toed pumps. I dressed Natasha in a light pink short sleeve dress with a white belt, and white sandals. I put on light make up and took Natasha back to our seats. I heard the Pilot come on announcing our arrival.

"Hello Passengers, I hope you enjoyed your flight we will be arriving in London in about five minutes and landing in 10. Don't forget to fly American Airlines."

I got my things and got off the plane. I had called the London Pride and let them know I was coming beforehand. I made sure they wouldn't tell Alek I was coming. I hailed a cab and rode to the mansion.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a young man I'd say in his 30's.

"Hello you must be Chloe." He said

"Yes, and this is my daughter Natasha."

"And how old are you?" He asked

"I'm 18."

"Ahh and you the Uniter has lived through much turmoil I'm sure"

I nodded in return.

"Mr. Petrov will be here within the hour. Please make yourself at home, Chloe."

"Thanks."

After about half an hour, I could hear the doorknob turning and braced myself for what was to come.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

Joseph opened the door to my new home. But it didn't feel like home. As soon as I walked in I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde sitting on the love seat with a beautiful baby in her lap.

"Hello Alek." She said.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Joseph said.

This is when I got a good look at her. She looked so beautiful, no stunning in that frill tank top and hot pink skirt. The lace and the shoes made her long legs look amazing.

"Hello Chloe" I finally was able to say the words

"I saw the note." She said

I swear I thought I saw pain in her eyes. But she didn't care about me and she still doesn't.

"And?" I asked sounding harsher than I intended.

"Valentina wants you back home. They miss you." She said.

"Im sorry but I belong here, plus they'll be ok."

"They might. . ." She paused

"You see, they'll get over it."

"You didn't let me finish. They might get over it, but, but I won't." She said sounding close to tears

"What?" was all I could manage to say

"Alek, I love you, I need you, Natasha needs you, she might even need you more than me. I went through most of my life without a father. I don't want her to go through that. Always wondering who her dad is. Why he isn't in her life. If he's dead." She said

She set Natasha on the couch and got up walking over to me. I could see tears were streaming down her face now.

I walked up to her. We stood face to face for a few seconds. She stroked my face. I leaned into her touch. It was so soothing. I grabbed both her hands and put them on my chest. I stroked both her cheeks and tilted her chin upwards.

"I love you too." Was all I was able to say.

She leaned in and kissed me. Softly at first. Our lips fit perfectly together as if Beset created us for us to be together. I knew that there was no place else I wanted to be was in her arms and her in mine.

**AN: there it is no more cliffy hope you liked it next chappy will be very romantic I will try to update my other stories tomorrow but im starting to write them as soon as I update this hope you enjoyed it. Alek finally got over me calling him a blonde. **

**Alek: THAT WAS HURTFUL**

**Me: SUCK IT UP YOU WHINEY HUMAN**

**Alek: Your one to talk.**

**Me: who cried for like an hour because I called them a dumb blonde**

**Alek: Meh**

**Me: ANYWAYS REVIEW PLZ AND THNX AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ALEK SOME LOVE BUT NOT TOO MUCH CUZ HES MY DUMB BLODNE PRETTY BOY :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry I know its been so long I'm sooo sorry. You have no idea how bad ive ben wanting to write. Every time I thought I could sit down and write I either had to get off my laptop or I had another piece of homework to do. Then I got grounded then my computer got sent out which it still is out. I'm sort of still grounded but my grandma is letting me write as long as I'm not playing any games. Here is the lopng awaited chapter of We meet again I wanted to fast forward a little in time to about a few months before Natasha's 2****nd**** birthday I hope you don't mind, I love you and I hope you don't hate. I don't own TNLOck wish I did but I don't.**

**~Chloe's Point of View~**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I pounded on the snooze button, but apparently I pounded to hard because I heard a smash. I looked up and saw a metal pancake instead of my alarm clock. Oops.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I heard a familiar British accent say.

"Good morning my handsome prince." I said slightly sarcastically

"We need to get up, we have a lot to do today" He said.

I almost forgot we were moving into a beautiful new house today. It was the house of our dreams it was perfect. It was close to my mom's house and Valentina's apartment. This is where we have been so gratefully staying the past year.

The house was so expensive I almost died when I heard the price, *cough*$3,890,000*cough.* But Alek knew I had fallen in love with it. It was right on the water.

It had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It was right on the water by the bridge. **(AN: Link to house is on my profile.) **We all fell in love. The price was so much I almost broke into tears of not getting the house. But luckily the owner was also mai and gave it to us for less because of me being the Uniter. And also the man had a slight thing for Valentina .

So we got the house and we are moving in today. I tried closing my eyes and getting a few more hours of sleep, but Natasha would not have that. I heard her crying and dragged myself out of bed.

"Momma, momma." She said hold her arms out for me.

I gently picked her up and kissed her head as she giggled.

"Good morning sunshine. " I said

Alek came over to us and kissed both our cheeks.

"I'll get her breakfast while you get dressed" He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

I walked into the closet looking for something to wear. I wanted to wear light clothes since I knew we would be in the sun a lot but I also wanted ot look somewhat professional.

I decided to go with a long hot pink lace cami, a black belt around my waist, some black knee length leggings, pink flip flops, and a pink flower clip. I looked in the mirror I looked ok, I walked out to the kitchen and saw the cutest thing ever.

Alek was playing airplane with Natasha and her cheerios. There was a puddle of milk on her high chair and she had a milk mustache.

I grabbed my phone and took a picture. It was so cute.

"Okay I think you're done, sweets." Alek said.

"I'm going to go get her dressed" I said.

I picked her up and took her back to the closet and found a cute outfit for her. I grabbed a cute pink sundress with buttons on the front, her Basset necklace that she got for her first birthday, and her white and pink sandals.

After we were both done, we walked back out to the kitchen and met Alek on the couch.

"You ready, love?" He asked.

"Mhm." I said

**~At the house (Still Chloes POV)~**

I still can't believe we had the house of our dreams. We pulled up to the house . I still gasp whenever I see it.

"Chloe I want you to close your eyes." Alek said

"But Why?" I asked slightly confused,

"Because, It's a surprise, Cmon I'll guide you so you don't fall." He said grabbing my hand.

Reluctantly I closed my eyes and let him lead me inside.

"Keep them close until I say" He said

"Yessir" I replied giggling.

I heard him release my hand and move away from me.

"Okay open."

As soon as I opened my eyes, my jaw hit the floor. It was absolutely gorgeous. I was standing in the middle of the parlor. It had a gorgeous crystal chandelier, beautiful wood burning fire place, some red chairs and sofa. **(AN: Image of room on my profile, also some rooms will stay the same as seen on the tour of the house, others will be different.)** It was gorgeous.

"Alek its beautiful." I whispered, but I knew he could hear.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, my love." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but shiver and blush a little.

"Also, love its already decorated, just the way you wanted it."

"Thank you Alek, you're so sweet."

"I know." He smirked. "Would you like to see Natasha's room?" He asked.

"Of Course." I replied

We started up the beautiful stair case. The balcony above looked over the parlor. I couldn't help but think how perfect my life is right now.

Her room was right next to ours. I opened the door, and once again my jaw hit the floor. It was a beautiful . It had a beautiful bed with white frilly curtains. The wall was painted to look like a castle. On the pillow of the bed it had an embroidered N. Towards the corner were double doors.

I walked over to them and opened them it was a beautiful closet. It had real wood drawers and cabinets.

"It's perfect for Nat, Alek." I said

"I know now I want you to see our room." He said.

"Okay" I said.

I set Natasha down by a dollhouse.

"Go and play sweetie, Mommy will be right back" I said.

We walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. I saw double doors.

"Are you ready Chloe? Close your eyes." He said

I did as I was told as he led me into the room.

"Can I open?" I asked?

'Yes"

For what felt like the millionth time today my jaw dropped . It was beautiful. The bed was made of wood and was on a platform. It was for poster with gold curtains. There was a sitting area and a huge tv on the wall. It was perfect.

"Alek, How did you… It's absolutely perfect."

"A perfect bedroom for the perfect girl. " He said

Once again I blushed.

"However there is one more surprise."

"Whats that?"

"Open the door in the corner and go in." He said.

It was a huge walk in closet. It was so white. It had an abdomen and a crystal chandelier. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal.

"Chloe…." Alek said

"Yes?"

"We need to go, like right now."

"Why Alek?"

"Jasmine is in the hospital."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed its kind of a filler im sorry all the rooms and clothes are on my profile so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Alek: Girls and their closet pfft.**

**Me: Like you don't have a lot of clothes.**

**Alek: Actually my good man, I don't.**

**Me: Really, then why is t6i last time I went in your room you had a pair of shoes for every day of the year.**

**Alek: Never hurts to be prepared.**

**Me: Uhuh suuure anyways read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys I'm updating another one of my stories. Anyways I updated What is Wrong With Me yesterday and I only have one review. Really people? I'm not one of those selfish people who crave reviews. But I do like them. They keep me writing. When I don't get any reviews it makes me feel like no one likes or appreciates my story. And if it gets to the point where I'm only getting one review per chapter I'm just gonna quit the story. I'm sorry it has to be that way but it's really discouraging. That also goes for all my stories. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Also I'd like to dedicate this to SyfyGeek13 and feelingfivefeetsmall who have been reading this story from the start and also have helped me come up with ideas so thank you. I love y'all**

**Alek: Remember she doesn't own TNLOCK**

**Me: Not even a little part?**

**Alek: Nope *pops P)**

**Me: Damn that sucks**

**Alek: Oh deal with it.**

**Me: But it just hurts so bad *fake cries hysterically***

**Alek: While she's have a sob fest read and review.**

_Previously on We Meet Again_

_"We need to go, like right now."_

_"Why Alek?"_

_"Jasmine is in the hospital."_

**~Chloe's POV~**

"She's what?" I asked frantically.

"She's in the hospital. We need to get there quickly. Val said it was an emergency."

"Natasha!" I shouted running into her room and picking her up quickly.

"Okay let's go"

We ran down the staircase and out the front doors only stopping long enough to lock the door. Once we were out of the house we ran to the car at top speed. I barely had time to put Natasha in her car seat, buckle her up, and get in the passenger side and buckle myself up before Alek took off top speed.

"Alek slow down. Jasmine isn't going anywhere."

"What if she's hurt. We were so busy in our happy perfect world that we didn't help her."  
>"Alek. She's in the hospital I'm sure she is fine. She's under wonderful care. So please slow down, you're scaring Natasha." I said turning around and soothing the crying child.<p>

I think I finally got through to him, because he finally slowed down.

"I'm sorry, love. I' just need to know Jas is okay."

"I know sweetie, but were almost there." I said rubbing his hand that was on the gear shift.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked as close to the front as possible. I got out and unbuckled Natasha. I picked her up and set her on my hip. I walked up to the hospital while Alek ran in and to the counter. When I got there he was asking for Jasmine.

"I got a call from my aunt about my cousin Jasmine Diaz. Can you please tell me what room she's in?"

"Of course, Anything for such a handsome man such as yourself. She's in room 219" She winked.

"Thank you." He said quickly

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to call."

I couldn't help but get a little jealous.

But we were already in the elevator heading up. As soon as the elevator dinged, Alek had a hold of my had and was practically dragging me to the room. We pushed in the door and stood staring at everyone in the room.

Jasmine looked fine. She was sitting up, smiling like a moron. But there was a certain someone that seemed off. Kai.

"Kai… What are you doing here?" Alek growled.

"I'm here with Jasmine. Isn't it obvious."

"I swear if you hurt her. I'll kill you. Jasmine are you okay?

"Alek…" Jas said.

"Val called and said it was an emergency, so we rushed over."

"Alek…"

"But you look fine, not even a scratch or a bruise. You look perfectly healthy." He said frantically checking her for any signs of scratches or bruises.

"Alek… I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh dear Bastet please tell me you arent't dying."

"What no. Alek.. I'm _"

"Sick?

"No Alek. I'm_"

"Giving blood?"

"For Heaven's sake I'm fucking pregnant!"

"Your what…..?"He asked.

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"W-Who..?" I stuttered

"Kai."

"YOUR HAVING A BABY WITH A FUCKING JACKLE! ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU LOST ALL OF YOUR COMMON SENCE? I THOUGHT YOU HATED JACKLES ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT THEY TRIED WITH CHLOE AND DID TO ME. WHY DIDN'T TELL ME. I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACHOTHER EVERYTHING!" Alek was seething.

"Alek calm down. Please." I whispered stroking his bicep."

"Alek I love him." Jasmine said.

"And I love her." Kai said

"Well there isn't much I can do about it now is there. I don't like this. Not even a little. But I love you Jasmine. And if you love a mutt, like him. Then I guess I can't stop you. I'm happy you're happy.

"Thank you Alek."

"And Kai if you hurt my cousin I will personally rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alek? Can we please go home? I really don't feel well." I said feeling faint.

"Of course, love."

"We'll be over later to check on you." Valentina said.

We went back down stairs and head to the car, but not before the secretary slipped Alek her number.

"Do you mind lady. Do you not even give a rats ass if his WIFE is right next to the man you're flirting with? Back off. Go find someone who doesn't mind a used toy." I seethed

I grabbed Alek's hand and dragged him out the door to the car.

"Green is a beautiful color on you, love."

"Oh can it." I giggled

I buckled Natasha into her car seat and got in my side and buckled up.

"I'm glad Jasmine is okay." He said.

"I know me too. I was so worried."

"You didn't seem like it."

"That's because one of us had to be strong. Plus I've been through alot of stressful situations."

"Like what, you know besides the dying and order stuff?"

"Like being pregnant on your own, knowing that my child might never know his father, or that I might die trying to protect my daughter." I said starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey. None of that. That's all over now. Well most of it. Natasha knows me. "

"I know it was just really hard being in hiding. All I could ever think about was that maybe you found someone else. Or if when we saw each other again, would you want the babies?"

"Babies?" He asked.

"I meant baby." I stumbled.

"You're lying" he said as he pulled into the drive.

I got out the car and got Natasha.

"We'll talk about this once Natasha is asleep."

I walked up to the door and unlocked. I made my way inside and up the stairs to her room. I quickly changed her into her pink frilly night gown. I set her in her crib and hummed her a lullaby. Within a few minutes she was out like little light.

I made my way back downstairs to the living room.

"Now what did you mean babies?" He asked

"Nothing, I told you I meant baby."

"Chlow I know you're lying. Were you pregnant before? Was there someone else? " he asked hurt and anger in his eyes."

"There was someone else wasn't there?" He asked pushing a lamp off a side table.

I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Of there wasn't anyone else, Alek. I love you and only you. Alek I was supposed to have twins."

"I knew it I just knew it. Wait what..?" He asked stopping in his tracks and turning to look at me.

"I was supposed to have twins a boy and a girl. But.. But I lost one. I had Preeclampsia during labor and he came out as a still born. I was going to name him Alekzandr, after his father. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for losing our baby. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

I thought he would yell at me or call me a terrible mother but instead he enveloped me in his arms.

"Chloe, love. It wasn't your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. It's not your fault you had high blood pressure. A lot of women get that during labor. I would never blame you for that."

"Really?" I squeaked out.

"Really."

I wiped my tears and went to the kitchen. I suddenly felt really dizzy. I grabbed onto the counter to support myself. Before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground.

"Chloe! Oh my god Chloe, love, please wake up." Was the last thing I heard before I went into blackness.

**An: I really hope you liked it. I thought maybe it needed another twist. Anyways please review. And if you haven't read any of my other stories read those and review them. Thank you so much.**

**Alek: Is she going to be okay?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not?**

**Alek: Why wont you tell me**

**Me: Cuz I don't wanna spoil it. Not stop pouting.**

**Alek: I am so not.**

**Alek: whatever you say. Anyways read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a lot of shit happening. I got grounded then when I got my laptop back it caught a virus and my mom had to fix it anyways now I got it back. So here is We Meet Again.**

**Alek: Yeah sorry Rach is so mean.**

**Me: What did you call me?**

**Alek: Rach**

**Me: Don't call me that!**

**Alek: Rach, Rach, Rach,**

**Me: You asked for it.**

**Alek: What are you gonna do.**

**Me: *Holds up basketball signed by Michael Jordan***

**Alek: What are you gonna do with my baby?**

**Me: *holds it over food processor***

**Alek: No!**

**Me: While Alek here begs on his knees read and review.**

_Previously on We Meet Again_

_I wiped my tears and went to the kitchen. I suddenly felt really dizzy. I grabbed onto the counter to support myself. Before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground._

_"Chloe! Oh my god Chloe, love, please wake up." Was the last thing I heard before I went into blackness._

**~Alek's POV~**

"Oh my god Chloe, love please wake up" I said frantically scooping her up and taking her to the couch.

Oh god this isn't good. I set her down on the couch gently and kneeled beside her.

"Love, please wake up." I said as I pushed back blonde curls from her face. Shit she was burning up.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Valentina. It rang once before she picked up.

"What is it Alek?"

"Chloe's in trouble!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER ALEK! "

"No, it isn't the Order. She fainted, and she's burning up. Her fever has to atleast 105 degrees. I'm really worried Val."

"Okay. I'll be over there in 5 minutes. Jasmine is already on the roof so I'll send her down. As for right now, get an ice pack and put it on her head. Is she breathing?"

"Yes, but she won't wake up. Dear Basett don't let her be in a coma."

"Alek, I hate to tell you this, but if her fever is indeed 105 then her body is shutting down and she's probably either going into a coma or is already in one."

As soon as she said that my world crashed. I know she will come back. But I don't want to see her die. I don't want to see the life leave her body, see her turn pale, feel her skin turn ice cold. I couldn't handle it.

"Can we save her before she… D-dies?"

"Possibly, I'm a few rooftops away Alek. Get the ice now!"

"Okay." I said and hung up the phone.

I didn't want to leave Chloe but she needed ice as soon as possible.

I ran into the kitchen and got ice out of the freezer and poured it into a gallon sized baggy.

I walked back into the living room and Jasmine was already there.

"I heard what happened Alek."

"Yea." I said as I walked over to Chloe and placed the ice pack on her head.

I stroked her face and sighed.

"She's going to be fine Alek." She said trying to hide the frown.

"Don't give me that bull shit you know she will probably lose a life!" I yelled and kicked a sofa.

"Alek, calm down." I heard Valentina say as she walked in the door

"I can't. She could be dying and I cant do anything. I wish the Order had gotten her. At least then I could fight them and save her, with this I cant do anything. I have to sit and watch her die." I said a tear running down my face.

Jasmine came over and hugged me. She made me lean my head on her shoulder and let me cry. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"We're going to do everything we can to help her Alek." Valentina said patting my shoulder.

"I think the healers are here." Jas said.

I lifted my head up and went to sit on the recliner. Then one of the healers walked in.

"Hello Valentina, Jasmine, Alek. I hear something has happened to the Uniter. I'm here to do anything I can to help. We're going to take some blood first to see what is wrong."

"Okay" I said.

He walked over to Chloe and got the butterfly ready to take her blood. He looked for her vain and cleaned the area and inserted the needle.

"So what happened to her?" He asked.

"She seemed fine, then she went into the kitchen and she fainted and she wouldn't wake up."

"I see." He finished taking her blood and took the needle out and put a Band-Aid on it.

"We'll know in about 15 minutes. In the meant time keep the ice on her and ill give her an IV of triple strength Tylenol to try and bring down her fever maybe she will come to." He said

"Thank you.' I said

I ran back to the kitchen to get more ice to place on her forehead.

_15 minutes later still Alek's POV_

"So we have the results. We have some good and bad news."

"Bad news we believe with her symptoms she might have the flu, and the good news is that she should be waking up in a few minutes or seconds."

Right after I said that she strted to stir.

"Alek, Whats going on? Why is everyone standing over me?" She said yawing.

"Love you fainted."

"What? I did. I just remember be really dizzy."

"Yes you did, but you're awake now."

"I know."

"There is one more thing." The healer said.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"It seems that you are pregnant."

"Wh-Wha-What?" We stumbled together.

"Yes It seems you conceived about 2 weeks ago. Have you missed a period?"

"Yes but ti was never regular and I thought we were safe."

"Well they aren't 100% effective."

"Oh my God. Im pregnant."

"Yes."

**AN: I know it's kind of short. And I know you're probably saying wait they never had sex. But you know I felt I didn't really need put that in there I mean cmon I bet they would fuck like rabbits. Lol Anyways review on what you think the child should be, twins? Boy? Girl? Also baby names. I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible hopefully next weekend or this week.**

**Alek: Your still a bitch for threatening my basketball.**

**Me: Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it.**

**Alek: Maybe I will.**

**Me: -mumbles- and maybe I'll push you off the bridge.**

**Alek: I didn't catch that.**

**Me: Oh noooothing. Read and review.**

**Alek: Wait I'm confused.**

**Me: I know **


End file.
